


Christmas Kisses

by Joolzmp7



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley fears his kissing technique may be lacking, but Giles would beg to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a ficathon on LiveJournal and is now being uploaded on to AO3.  
> This story was written as part of the Drunken!Giles ficathon.  
> My prompt was given by comedy42 who asked for comedy, slash (with Spike or Wes) and broken glasses. This is set at the end of Season 3 of Buffy. Everything belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy, of course.

Christmas Kisses

By Joolz

Giles was straightening up from the cupboard with his prized bottle of 25 year old single malt scotch securely clutched in his hand, when he heard the front doorbell chime. He carefully placed the bottle in the centre of the table and patted it on the cap to make sure it didn’t slip and told it to “Shtay there” whilst he walked, in an almost straight line, to open the door.

“Wesley, my dear fellow. Do come in. What can I do for you on this fine Chrishtmas Eve?” Giles bowed deeply and swept his arm out in welcome as Wesley stepped in.

“Erm, are you alright Mr Giles?”

“Of course, of course dear boy, quite well and do call me Rupert. We don’t stand on ceremony here. You’re in luck; I was just about to open my bottle of special reserve scotch. I treated myself to it last time I went home and I’ve been keeping it for a special occasion.”

“Oh really. Might one ask what the special occasion is?”

“It’s Christmas Eve! What more of an occasion do we need than that.”

Giles walked back across the room and made it to the table on his second attempt. He pushed his hand out to reach the bottle, caught the side of it with his fingers and it slid towards the edge of the table. Wesley quickly sprang forward and grabbed the bottle before it fell.

“Perhaps you would like me to pour you a glass, Mr Gi… I mean Rupert.”

“Oh you are a good sport, thank you.”

Giles sat down and Wesley poured two generous measures, handing one to Giles before moving to sit down at the other end of the sofa.

“Chin, chin.” Giles and Wesley both took a sip and sat for a moment swirling the amber liquid on their tongues before enjoying the slow, smooth burn as it slid down their throats and warmed their stomachs. They looked at each other and a somewhat intimate look of shared knowledge of pleasure and enjoyment passed between them.

“Now that is how a proper drink should taste. Not like that wishy washy bourbon stuff with ice in it that they have over here, don’t you agree Wesley.”

“Oh most definitely. I remember my father had a bottle which he kept in his study and he let me have a small glass when I got my two firsts from Oxford. That was the best drink I ever had, until now that is. I think this is even smoother.”

Giles smiled benignly and took another deep swallow as he watched Wesley do the same. The two men sat in silence for a while as they both indulged themselves, savouring the taste of the delicious whisky as they each had several more sips, finishing their glasses.

“I think we need a top up.” Giles put his arm down on the middle cushion of the sofa to push himself up at the same moment that Wesley put his hand down too. Their fingers closed over each other and, as they reflexively pulled away, Giles slipped and ended up dragging Wesley down with him as he tried to stop his fall. The two Watchers bumped noses, then foreheads and their glasses fell off as they both slid to the floor.

Giles looked at himself lying on the floor and Wesley sprawled next to him and started smiling behind his hand then a small chuckle broke out. Wesley looked up somewhat annoyed and embarrassed at being so ignominiously flattened in this way, and at the fact that Giles was now openly giggling at him.

Wesley started to take offence and Giles laughed even more at the look on Wesley’s face. Then the more than generous amount of whisky Wesley had drunk on an empty stomach seemed to kick in as the ridiculousness of their situation struck him and he, too, saw the funny side of their predicament. He laughed at Giles who grinned back at him and soon the pair of them were rolling round on the floor, clutching their sides and wiping their eyes as they let their frivolity have full rein.

It was several minutes before they finally stopped, because whenever one of them started to get up, the other would crack up again when they caught the other’s eye. 

When they did at last manage to sit side by side on the floor with only an occasional chuckle slipping out, they reached around for their glasses. Giles found a pair and passed them over to Wesley, noticing that the glass in one of the lenses was cracked.

“Oh dear Wesley, I think yours are broken. Mine are alright though,” he added, as he found the second pair and put them on. Giles pushed the glasses up on his nose three times as they kept slipping down. 

“I think that laughing made my nose shrink.”

He held the glasses in place and looked over at Wesley who was giggling again.

“How much of that whisky did you drink, Wesley, you’ve gone all blurry!”

“It’s not me, it’s both of you.”

“What do you mean ‘both of me’?”

“I can see two of you through these things but I don’t think they’re mine, I think these ones are yours.”

Wesley took the broken glasses off and handed them to Giles who took off the pair he was wearing and replaced them with the others.

“That’s better,” said Giles laughing. “At least these ones are staying on and now neither of you looks blurry. Well you know what we need now. As there seem to be four of us, I think we’re going to need some more drinks.”

They both started laughing again as they helped each other up and Giles carefully refilled their glasses and they both sat back down on the sofa.

They sat chatting quietly over trivial matters for a while; topping up their glasses whenever they were emptied, then Giles remembered something he’d been meaning to ask Wesley about.

“What ever happened about that little ‘thing’ you had with Cordelia by the way. It all seemed to fizzle out after the Prom.”

“Ahh, yes, well it seems I must be somewhat lacking in the lip department because we only had one kiss and then we went out separate ways.”

“Oh no, I’m sure it wasn’t your kiss. It’s probably just a teenage thing.”

“No, it’s me, I’m quite useless.”

“Don’t be like that Wesley; I’m sure you’re not that bad. Why don’t you show me how you do it and then I can see what you mean.”

Wesley closed his eyes and puckered up his lips, moving them around as if he was giving an imaginary someone a kiss. Giles couldn’t help it. He started laughing at the sight of Wesley wiggling his lips about in mid air.

“Hey, it’s not nice to laugh at someone. You asked me to show you. This is just stupid anyway,” he pouted and leant back in his seat.

Giles stopped laughing, feeling sorry now that he had upset his friend.

“I’m sorry Wesley, I didn’t mean to laugh at you. It just looked bizarre to see you puckering up to no-one like this.” 

Giles repeated Wesley’s technique, kissing the air and Wesley started laughing too, agreeing that it did look quite funny.

“But how else am I going to find out if I’m kissing right,” he asked plaintively.

“You’ll have to kiss me and then I’ll be able to tell you.”

“I... I... couldn’t do that,” Wesley stammered.

“Of course you can, otherwise we won’t know what the problem is, if there is one.” Giles moved over closer to Wesley and bent forward. “Give me your best shot.”

Wesley looked nervously at Giles for a moment, not sure what to do, then he leant forward and gave Giles a quick peck on the lips.

“Was that it? That was your best kiss? No wonder Cordelia took off.”

“Well, no… I just…”

“Come on, man. Show me what you’re made of.”

“Alright, I will. Hold on to your hat!”

Wesley leant forward again and this time he kissed Giles properly. He took hold of Giles’ head and pressed his lips firmly on Giles’, sliding his tongue along the line of Giles’ closed mouth until Giles parted his lips in surprise. Wesley took full advantage and eased his own tongue into Giles’ mouth, caressing around the inside of his mouth and duelling with Giles’ tongue, which soon wanted to get in on the action.

Giles’ hands came up, seemingly of their own accord and slid through Wesley’s hair, holding on strongly at the back of his neck and pulling him in ever closer. Wesley allowed the forward motion to gather momentum and used it to push Giles over backwards towards the arm of the sofa and he followed him down, not letting up the pressure of their lips, which were locked together as they discovered the pleasures of each other’s mouths.

Giles’ hands were free to roam about and he took full advantage of that fact, sliding them down Wesley’s back and untucking the back of his shirt so that he could feel the hot, soft skin underneath. He stroked his fingers across the exposed skin, using his nails to gently trail up the length of Wesley’s spine, sending shivers along it which Giles felt the pleasure of too, as Wesley renewed his kissing with ardent vigour.

Wesley’s own hands were keeping busy. One was rifling through Giles’ hair and the other was caressing up and down Giles’ arm and side. He tugged out the bottom of Giles’ shirt on his next downward pass and slipped his arm under the material, stroking across the soft downy hair of Giles’ lower chest. He felt Giles quiver in pleasure and sped up his movements, wanting the other man to get the maximum enjoyment.

Giles slid his hands down Wesley’s back and grabbed his lower cheeks, squeezing them gently and using the pressure to press the weight of Wesley’s hard shaft down on to his own. He pulled Wesley forward and back, getting them both into an even rhythm, Wesley soon joining in the movement, making it easier and smoother.

The two kept rubbing against each other, moving faster and harder as they both felt themselves nearing their climax. They kept the kiss going the whole time, their tongues stroking deeply into each other’s mouths, as they imagined doing the same thing with other parts of their anatomy. Their lips only stopped to break apart at the moment when they both came and moaned out their mutual satisfaction.

They lay together for a few moments, both exhausted by their efforts. Giles raised Wesley’s head to look him in the eye.

“Well, if that’s your technique, I don’t know what her problem was. I certainly have no complaints.”

With that he kissed Wesley gently on the lips, laid Wesley’s head against his shoulder and the pair of them drifted off to sleep with blissful smiles of satisfaction on their faces.

********************************************************************************************


End file.
